


[Art] Bucky in lingerie!

by WitchyLurker



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes-centric, Fanart, Feminization, Lingerie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 04:31:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18189806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchyLurker/pseuds/WitchyLurker
Summary: Made for the Bottom Bucky Fest! For the anon prompt "Feminization and/or lingerie"





	[Art] Bucky in lingerie!

_"You like it Steve?"_  


I'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Witchylurker/) and [Tumblr](https://witchylurker.tumblr.com) as well!

**Author's Note:**

> This is late due to photoshop corrupting my file just hours before the deadline :'))) I worked on that shit a whole week!! But because I'm a stubborn bitch I had to make it all over again HAHA  
> Anyway! Hope you like it!


End file.
